Untitled Spaceycest FanFiction
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: Spaceytchi comes home to find Akaspetchi and Pipospetchi looking at 'adult content' on his laptop. Spaceycest threesome.


"Boys, I'm back from the store!"

Spaceytchi walked in carrying two big bags of groceries, but his brothers were nowhere in sight.  
He looked around. "Guys?"  
Hmm. This was a little unusual...but nothing TOO unusual.  
So Spaceytchi went to check his messages.

When he got to his laptop, he saw that Akaspetchi and Pipospetchi were watching something on it.  
It looked a little...mature for them.  
Spaceytchi just looked on in shock. His own brothers got into his laptop and were looking at things they shouldn't be...but at the same time, he was impressed that they were growing up so fast.

Finally, he HAD to say something. "Uh...ahem."

Akaspetchi and Pipospetchi both gasped simultaneously and Akaspetchi closed the laptop in one swift move.  
"Aniki! This isn't what it looks like...I mean, we didn't think you'd be home so early...!"  
Suddenly, Pipospetchi piped up. It was his idea(of course), for he found out what it really was first. The only reason he let Akaspetchi watch is so he can learn about it too, so he can be even nerdier. He was actually a little reluctant about it, but he would figure it out anyway...

But before he could say anything else, Akaspetchi slapped the back of his head to shut him up. He hated to do that, but sometimes, he had every right to.

Spaceytchi went over to his prized laptop and opened it up, taking a small glimpse of the video they were watching. "You do realize that sites like this can give your computer viruses, right?"  
"Well, yes, but...I...I...um..."

Suddenly, without any warning, Akaspetchi pushed Spaceytchi down and forced his erect cock into the older one's mouth. Spaceytchi was left no choice but to suck it. After all, it's not like he hadn't done things like this before.

After his member was good and lubricated, Akaspetchi flipped Spaceytchi over and shoved his cock into Spaceytchi's wide, but super tight hole.  
Pipospetchi just watched in awe as his own brothers were making love. Especially since the younger, nerdy one who was always a little paranoid, was practically raping the older, more sensitive one who always tried to be the dominant male(due to the fact that he was the oldest).

Meanwhile, Spaceytchi's thoughts were clouded out by the mix of pain and pleasure he was recieving. He tried his hardest not to moan, but he couldn't help himself.  
Suddenly, he felt Akaspetchi slap his ass. "You like that, don't you?! YOU LIKE THAT?! TELL ME YOU'RE MY BITCH!"  
Spaceytchi had no choice but to say it; they were both enjoying themselves a little too much.

Pipospetchi, who was recording the saucy event, decided to join in and made Spaceytchi suck his cock, still holding the camera.

Suddenly, Mametchi and Chamametchi burst into the room, without even knocking. "What's going on in here?!"  
When they saw what was happening, Mametchi gasped and covered Chamametchi's eyes.  
Neither Akaspetchi or Spaceytchi saw them, nor would they even care.  
Pipospetchi saw them though. He waved and asked if Chamametchi could take the camera and get the 'money shot'.  
"Sure!"  
Mametchi tried to stop her, but it was too late. Chamametchi had the camera and was filming the entire scene.  
Finally, Mametchi just walked out of the room, pretending this didn't happen. "Yeah, I'll...come back later..."

A few minutes later, Spaceytchi felt himself coming close to cumming. He didn't want to hold it in, but he just couldn't hold it anymore.  
Suddenly, Akaspetchi made one last grunt and came his own man-juices inside his older brother's hindquarters, prompting Spaceytchi to cum onto the floor. Then he felt Pipospetchi cum into his mouth. The next thing Spaceytchi knew it, he felt Akaspetchi pull out of him and finish on his back. There was so much cum, it got onto the camera lens while Chamametchi was filming.  
She was trying her hardest not to laugh the whole time.

After they were all done, Akaspetchi fell over on his back, panting and gasping for breath.  
"I...I can't believe...I just...did that..."

Chamametchi stopped recording, saluted toward Pipospetchi, put the camera back on the shelf and ran off.  
Pipospetchi waved and thanked her for stopping by.

Soon enough, they were fast asleep.

"...And that's why I'm a little nervous about leaving you two alone with my new laptop."  
Akaspetchi was trying his hardest not to picture such a situation like that, but snapped himself back into focus when Spaceytchi was done.  
"Um...I promise! I can keep Pipospetchi out of trouble! We'll try our hardest to stay away from your computer! Honest!"

Then Pipospetchi asked if we could actually do that anyaway.  
"MAYBE, I'm thinking about it!"

THE END.

-  
CAFFRIN SAYS: Well, wasn't that fun?! The story's ACTUALLY long enough to be a story, so you can tell I thought this one through! 


End file.
